The Ninja Reaper
by ultimateanimechick
Summary: Death the Girl Knows that nobody but her dad and brother know she exists. what they dont know is that for years she has been training and going on missions as a ninja. what happens when her and her team consisting of her, Naruko and Gaara go to death city? Can they take out the other ninjas out before they turn into Kishens? all will be revealed in the end.
1. Chapter 1

Death The Girls POV

You probably know my dad Lord Death or my brother Death The Kid but you probably don't know me. My name is Death the Girl but the little amount of friends I have call me Gal. I normally spend my time in the Village Hidden in the Sand. They are the ones who taught me how to fight. My dad and brother don't even bother to notice what I do all day. I am a ninja. My squad includes me, Gaara and Naruko.

Now that my intro is done, I guess the beginning is the place to start. Well I have to dress perfectly symmetrical otherwise Kid will have a _major_ freakout. According to my dad I'm an expert at using my soul wavelength, which I am. But I can also use my chakra really well. I'm a medical ninja, to tell you the truth. I'm also a very good fighter. I don't use a weapon partner. Instead I've harnessed my shinigami power which I use as a last resort. That day actually started out pretty normal until I got to the village which was actually kinda depressing. But that's normal. When I got to the place our team meets, there stood Naruko and Gaara, waiting for me. As soon as Naruko and Gaara saw me Naruko smiled and waved and Gaara nodded in my direction. I really hope we don't have review training today instead of a mission.

Narukos POV

As soon as I saw Gal walking up, I waved to her. Gaara and I had been there for a little bit. Sensei is still in the hospital from our last mission.

" Hiya Gal" I said.

"Hey" Gal replied

Suddenly Lady Sande came up to us and said we had a mission in Gal's home, Death City. Gal really seemed to dislike the idea. How did I come to this conclusion? She outright said that she disliked the mission's destination. She hasn't told her family that she is a ninja within the Hidden Sand village. Lady Sande said the mission was to get rid of some Hidden Cloud ninja in Death City. It has to be _before_ they turn into Kishens since the DWMA would be mad if anybody who wasn't a student went Kishen hunting or something like that. As soon as Lady Sande left, Gal let out a huge sigh

"Whats wrong Gal? At least its not running around, climbing a steep mountain without hands right" I said

"Oh, it's just that all our other missions were able to take me away from home" Gal's annoyance ran strongly through her words

Gaara had gotten better at controlling his demon and me and Gal have really helped him. Now he has gained the ability to sleep.

"We should probably just get going. It's a mission and according to the info Lady Sande gave us, it's an A rank mission. We can't go refusing missions or we won't get missions" Gaara said, interrupting the thing Gal was saying.

He was right. There was no doubt about it. So we went to Death City. It's not too far from home so we should be fine. Maybe we should start thinking about where me and Gaara are going to sleep. We can't stay at Gal's place. Oh well, we can figure it out on the way there. Gal normally rides her flying skateboard when she goes places but right now she can't now because me and Gaara don't have them. Now this is going to be a really long walk. I hope we brought enough water.

END O' CHAPTER!

Please Review and stuff ill update soon PROMISE!

**sorry it's kinda short**


	2. Chapter 2

CHAPTER 2

Gaara's POV

Gal is not looking forward to this mission I truthfully don't mind any mission as long as it's not in the Leaf village. Naruko's the same way. Naruko helped me tame my demon. But I can kinda understand why Gal doesn't want to go to Death City, I mean her family is there and they can't just figure out that she's in a desert all day training with people who they don't even think exist. They would say she was crazy or that she needed to stay home forever and that would mean we wouldn't have a team of three and our friend who automatically accepted us even if we had demons inside us would be gone. We couldn't let then find out and as soon as we got to Death City I looked t both of them and they nodded knowing perfectly well what I meant. There wired like that. They know what I mean just by me looking at them. Gal said that me and Naruko should stay in the shadows and keep out of sight. She taught us how to do a jutsu she made that concealed Me and Naruko's soul wavelengths because some people here can sense those and see the demons hidden inside them. Both Naruko and Me tensed up at that last part mostly because we both knew it was true.

We quickly went to an ally and made our "domain" after performing the jutsu it doesn't take a lot of chakra so we can keep it on forever if we wanted to. Gal says it's called Soul Protect Jutsu. She can't promise perfection in it but were not expecting it. Gal says that she will be in the DWMA library looking for anything to help us on our mission. Naruko says she will get some food, that leaves me to make the- as they call it- domain -so that's what it's getting called-. I don't mind in fact my abilities will make it extremely easy. I quickly made a sand structure and went inside to wait.

Death The Girls POV

After heading to the DWMA Kid came up and asked what I was doing there and saying I was amazingly symmetrical usual Kid can't go a day without commenting symmetry.

"I'm just gonna check out the library Kid " I said to him hoping to get away from his constant symmetric needs and compete OCD.

"Do you need any help navigating the school, I mean it's huge and kind of mazelike you could get lost" he said I know he really is just gonna take me to dad and I'm gonna get stuck in a conversation that ends with me going directly home. So I say something very sensible in a very calm way…

"YOU JUST WANT ME TO STAY AT HOME IN A LITTLE ROOM SO NO ONE KNOWS I EVEN EXIST, THAT'S ALL YOU AND DAD BOTH WANT! NO I CAN GO BY MYSELF! NOW LEAVE ME ALONE" I screamed at him… and then I walked away. The surprised look on kids face fit what I wanted to get through to him.

~**TIME SKIP**~** I mean nothing is happening except Gal walking down a hallway… interesting.**

Once at the library I saw some Blue haired kid sitting on top of the exact books I needed. Which was extremely unlikely and also extremely annoying. I walked up to the guy and let out a loud "AHEM"

The blue haired guy looked at me and let out a smile that would put Naruko's smile to shame.

"HELLO I AM THE GREAT BLACK*STAR! What do you want from me the one who should surpass god?!"

"ummm…. Can I ple-"

"Before you answer WHO THE HELL ARE YOU!?" Black*star interrupted me

"My name is Death The Girl and you are sitting on the books I need to look at" I replied

He looked down and noticed he was on the large pile of books and jumped off. That's when I noticed the mark on his right shoulder. A star. The one seen on the shoulder of every member of the star clan. A clan of extremely skilled assassins but the clan was taken out about a month after I was born he was the last of the star clan. It reminded me of the Uchiha clan in the hidden leaf where for all I know there is one last Uchiha.

"Hello arn't you gonna get a book?" a voice snapped me out of my thoughts thankfully I had turned my head away from him so it wasn't as awkward as I could have been.

"Oh, yeah" I grabbed a book about hand to hand combat or as me and umm… every other ninja out when there.

"Hey you're a reaper arn't ya" he looked me dead on I simply replied a yes and a bye and got on with my life. Running out of the school of to find the others.

Death The Kid's POV

After sis had her big blow up I was too shocked to move for about three minutes or so when Maka and Soul came by.

"Whats wrong Kid you look-"

"-Confused as fucking Hell!" Soul interrupted Maka's sentence finishing it for her.

"I just got mentally slapped in the face that's all" I replied non chelantly

"Who on earth did mentally slapped you?" Maka said in her voice was light sarcasm

My sister replied my inner voice but I don't want them to figure out about my sister.

"Whatever" Soul said and him and Maka walked away.

Suddenly the words my sister said started to sink into my head. Mabie she had a point me and Father have always had her stay home and I just thought myself that I wanted my friends to not figure out she exists. Shit she's right we want her to be hidden forever and to not be known. IVE GOTTA FIND HER AND APPOLIGIZE!

Black*Stars POV

Damit! Is it weird that I think that that girl who talked to me looked kinda hot….i mean she looks kinda like kid but her hair is longer I mean it reaches down her back and she is well…. FEMALE. Well she looked like a strong person who didn't give up no matter what. I looked up from the manga I was "reading" and thought about how I met her.

~**Flashback**~

_She saw the tattoo it was quick but I noticed. She has heard of the star clan I can tell from the quick wide eyes. She didn't seem to let it affect her view of me. That's when I notice her eyes she doesn't notice me starring at her because she is entranced in her own thoughts her eyes are a golden beut-GOLDEN! The hair stripes, the pale skin and now the golden eyes._

"_hey you're a reaper arnt ya" _

"_Yeah I am, well I gotta go, Bye" she said quickly turning around and walking away._

"_bye" I said so quietly-Dam why am I acting so out of character!?_

**END O' FLASHBACK**~

Why was I acting so out of normal back there. Dam she was HOT! Remembering her again I felt heat rush to my face I just noticed I had some messed up smile had spread across my face.

"BLACK*STAR!" Kid was screaming in my face.

Being shocked would have to be an understatement, I may have fallen of the sack of books I was on and left like it never happened.

Death The Kids POV

NOW BLACK*STAR IS ACTING FUCKIN WIERED!

Naruko's POV

(shall be shown in the next chapter)

**END O' CHAPTER**


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Naruko's POV

After getting food- I may have gone a bit overboard on the ramen- I went back to the ally to find Gaara has built one of the most amazing sand structures known to human kind. I walked in and was immediately greeted by both Gaara and Gal.

"I've been wanting to save the book I found till you came" Gal said holding a book in front of her displaying the cover and smiling.

"OOOHHHH-wait a minute why did you get me a book on…-"

"-Taijutsu." Gal finished my sentence for me

Does my taijutsu really suck that much? Whatever I took the book and started skimming through it and I could see some basic fighting techniques and stances. I ALLREADY KNOW THIS SHIT! Oh well I toss the book clumsily aside and Gal laughs pointing at me holding her stomach. I shot a glare at her hoping to shut her up. Then I glanced at Gaara and even he was smirking!

"What the hell was so funny anyways?!" I heard anger starting to rise within my voice.

"Sorry, it's just the face you made when you were looking through the book, it was HILARIUS!" Gal said wiping away the tears formed in laughter.

Suddenly something buzzed and gal pulled out a small electronic box.- The technology we have back home is actually not that advanced- it's a weird device as she pulls it out she sees Gaara and me staring at her and showed us and said cell phone like we were cave people. I rolled my eyes as she answered it and got a look of complete discomfort on her face it was slight but me and Gaara knew her well enough to notice it even though no one else would unless they were extremely perceptive and actually paying close attention when they may have met her for the first time. I wondered who It was until she answered.

Death The Girls POV

"Hi dad"

"Hiya Girly" Dad replied in the nickname he gave me, by the way I HATE THAT NICKNAME! "So kiddo tells me you were at the DWMA."

"Yeah I was looking at the library" I replied trying to keep my voice as calm as humanly possible in my condition

"Okey doe I hope you liked your visit" he said trying to end the conversation and I agreed that it was a nice library and hug up.

Gaara looked at me in a way that said so that's how most conversations with him go huh? I simply nodded my head and he nodded his showing that he knew I had said what I meant with that head nod.

"So that was your dad huh?" Naruko stated. I actually feel bad about hating on my dad in front of her considering hers died sealing the nine tails inside of her and her long lost brother who we don't know crud about. I shoot her a look apologizing she returns it with a mental it's okay.

I looked at the time and realized I gotta be getting home it's late.

Gaaras POV

as soon as Gal left me and Naruko realized how late it was. And how jacked up the moon here was. We both decided not to question it and get some sleep, unfortunately the "hut" was only big enough for one queen sized bed and believe me we tried two twin sized but it was awfully terribly unconventional. So we were stuck sharing a bed, which to me is slightly creepy since she looks like one leaf village shinobi named Naruto. But oh well what can you do? Me and Naruko went to bed and fell asleep.

**~TIME SKIP~**

I woke up to see Naruko asleep and us holding hands- wait HOLDING HANDS! Ok I'm a little calmer than I feel on the outside. I gently try to pull my hand away but every time I do so she frowns a little and tightens her grip. Eventually I give up and wait for her to wake up. Suddenly after a few minutes I hear a slight groan. Kinda like its saying "why am I awake?". Naruko sits up and rubs eyes with her right left and my right hand, when she realizes it she lets go quickly and turns an asks me when and in reply I simply shrug. The rest of the morning is pretty boring. Eating breakfast sitting and studying all we can about our opponents from the hidden cloud village. Something better happen soon.

Black*Stars POV

"YAHOO!" I shout with Tsubaki at my side. Walking to death bucks was just too quiet and I was board. That's when I noticed something out of the corner of my eye. I may not appear vigilant but I seriously am. We turn the turned and ran into the Deathbucks well at least I do that. When I see her she's with some friends. One has blond hair with pig tails that reached down to her butt she wore an orange and black jacket and wore some orange shorts and a pack on her right leg that now that I notice it is on both if Death the Girls legs. The other guy had red hair with raccoon eyes but what I saw in them was a mix between pure evil and good guy and if you steer him the wrong way he may try and kill you the rest of him was blocked from my sight behind the table. I got all of this from a quick glance at their table. Me and Tsubaki took a table and waited for the waiting staff to take our order

"Can I get the ramen" I heard blond chick say

"Can you eat ANYTHING but ramen Naruko? " Death the Girl said

"I can but I choose not to" 'Naruko' said simply

After taking their orders the Waitress came to our table and I ordered my usual with my usual amount of volume. The group of people turned and stared at me

"Im gonna leave this alone…" Naruko said turning away slowly

Read had kid gave be the glare of doom and was immediately taken out of it by Death the Girl saying down Gaara. She quickly turned around and they got back to their conversation.

Dam She Is Really Really HOT! Crud I am getting out of character again. So I just got back to being my usual self. And finished my food extremely fast then I brought Tsubaki out to head home. One thing that I noticed when they were looking at me the redhead -Gaara I think they said his name was- had a large gord on his back. Whatever I'm gonna just head home with Tsubaki and do my homework or just do a bunch of punishments for not getting the problems right. Maybe I'll just sneak into the records room again. Who knows?

**END O' CHAPTER**

**Hehehehehehe a bit of Gaara and Naruko stuff… I'm a terrible person… AT LEAST I PONTED IT OUT THAT IT WAS AWKWARD! Sorry it's so short… I've had some serious writers block… Man I also Suck at writing Black*Stars character..**


End file.
